


Wild

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That he was calm enough now to tame the wildness that was her own undoing these days was only due to the care she had given him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [verloren1983](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/gifts).



> This is by the same author as the Isumi/Undisclosed fic for you. I couldn't decide which idea to write, then figured I couldn't really go wrong just writing both.

"Yuuki..." Masako's voice was low and sultry and a shiver ran down Yuuki's spine at the sound of it. He knew what she was after and his breath was already hitching, his body reacting before she even completed her sentence. "Make love to me." She licked her lips and then he knew he was in for a long night.

It hadn't always been like this. In the beginning of their relationship, even in the first two years of their marriage, they had been almost overly cautious about sex. Hands and mouths were well-employed and there were some interesting toys that had made their way into the mix, so Yuuki had been satisfied. When Masako had discovered she was pregnant, Yuuki had resigned himself to not having sex for the next year as he brought his wife tea and osenbei to try to settle her stomach before she even got out of bed. Mornings were awful. Horrible. 

Masako more than made up for the mornings with the nights.

At first, she had been coy about her offers. After all, she was already pregnant. What was the worst that could happen? There in the beginning, he'd still been able to climb on top of her and hitch her legs around his sides as he leaned down to suckle at her breasts and scrape against her nipples with his teeth and lick at her collarbone when he saw the first sheen of sweat there. When she was only a few months along, she'd pushed him off of her one night, complaining that he was pressing too much on her stomach. He'd finished her off with his mouth, licking at his lips as he stroked himself to completion while she watched. 

The next time, though, only the next day, Masako had pushed him down onto their bed and climbed on top of him. It didn't have the same intensity for Yuuki as things did when he was on top, but watching her face as she spurred herself ever faster and harder made up for anything it might have lacked. From then on, she hadn't bothered to hint. She gave him orders about what she wanted and expected him to obey. She didn't have to know how much he enjoyed it.

When she'd hit her 7th month, she was huge. He was used to her with curves, loved every one and worshiped them with his own body as often as possible, but the firm swell of her abdomen was something new even now. He had kissed it often early on, something soft and sweet to show Masako that he was looking forward to the baby growing within. As it had grown more noticeable, he couldn't help but want to understand the new addition to her body. Her engorged stomach hadn't done anything to her libido, though, and it actually seemed to have increased Yuuki's. He found himself pressing open-mouthed kisses against the side of her neck and letting his fingertips trail down her side all the more often, an almost surefire way to set her off.

They had had to try new positions as she grew, some of them more successful than others. Some of the failures had been nearly comical. What ended up working best was for Yuuki to lay back on the bed and for Masako to straddle his legs before sinking back on his cock and riding him to their mutual completion. It was how she positioned herself now, though he noticed that she licked her fingers and stroked the wetness across herself before attempting it, and Yuuki brought his hands up to slide down her back and lay gently on her hips, supporting some of her weight. "Masako," he whispered as her heat surrounded him, only for her to laugh softly and clutch at his knees.

She had hardly begun to move when Yuuki's hands seems to shift of their own volition to cup at her abdomen, his hips shifting as he pressed into her from below. "Yuu~ki," Masako said with a softness that belied the way she moved, her own hips in near-constant motion. The way her hair brushed against her shoulders as her head tilted back made Yuuki's eyes trace down her back, taking in the subtle difference between how her body was now and how it had been only a year ago. Yet, for as much as he wished to have those moments back where Masako didn't have to complain about the swell of her ankles and the smell of fish at the market, he wouldn't give this up for anything. Masako had always been the one to calm the wilds of his soul, ruling Yuuki even before she knew it. That he was calm enough now to tame the wildness that was her own undoing these days was only due to the care she had given him.

He did what he could to care for her now. As she rode atop him, he slid his hands further down, one thumb nudging against her navel as the accompanying fingers curled across her belly while the other delved lower and lower still, sliding into her wetness just enough to find the spot she'd made him learn with the same patience she'd used to drill his lessons into his head in school. He kept his nails short still, enough that he didn't hesitate to let his fingertips flick against her, grinning at the noises he was drawing from her.

Masako groaned as she leaned back further, her hands coming back to press against the bed on either side of Yuuki's waist. She quivered, just for a moment, before she went still, her body tensed. Yuuki used the moment to ramp up his own actions, his cock thick and wet within her. The sound of her satisfied sigh hit his breaking point, his reaction to his climax similar to her own. He kept his hands against her stomach, stroking the skin, for as long as she stayed there. When she did pull away, Yuuki let his fingers reach toward her, touching what he could without having to move. "You're beautiful," he said, surprised his lips could form words. 

"Beautiful enough for you to massage my feet?" She smirked at him as she pulled on her robe.

Foot rubs were nearly as sure a thing as neck kisses. Yuuki nodded, sure that the time would come when things were back to normal and he would curse himself if he didn't take advantage of this. Besides that, it was what Masako wanted. Even when he had been able to tell her no, he'd never meant it.


End file.
